User talk:Jäzzi
(talk) just edited this page! Reply :Its okay. Important Ask Anyways i'm declining the adminship nomination and thinking of rollback rights instead (since i don't have rollback rights yet) and because just Bullet stated, you've got 5 admins now. Anyways want to ask a question to you (since Bullet stated i should ask Crimsonnavy and now Crimsonnavy stated i should ask you), i want to replace my nomination (i was nominated) with a Rollback request instead, though just wondering, do i have to wait for 30 days for changing the adminship nomination to rollback request? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't really mind it since i really didn't nominate myself, it was Arceus who did, i was actually suprised to see it. Though since some users already supported me, i couldn't let me down but it would be more of a let down if i were an admin and i'm inactive, so i don't mind it that much. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Doom Enjoy your Administrator rights while you can BassJapas, they might leave you before you know it... Doom Enjoy your Administrator rights while you can BassJapas, they might leave you before you know it... Doom Enjoy your Administrator rights while you can BassJapas, they might leave you before you know it... Pagetitle Hi, Bass! I was just looking at the wiki, and I saw that you guys are using an older version of pagetitle that we've found doesn't really work as well. A couple years ago, the Wikia content team tried a strategy for helping Google search ranking -- putting a bunch of extra words into MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. Since then, we've learned that that technique doesn't actually work, and in some ways may be harmful. You actually get better ranking with just "The Pokémon Wiki", rather than "The Pokémon Wiki - Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl, and more". So -- I saw that you guys still had the old version -- thought I could help out by changing it -- but I want to give you a heads-up first, see if that would be okay with you? Let me know. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 21:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jazzi Hey Jazzi, I was wondering if you could delete This blog and warn or block(depending on what you find more appropriate) the userwho made it--[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 05:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply II Thanks, and I look forward to contributing to the wiki with you as well! Reply II Thanks, and I look forward to contributing to the wiki with you as well! Re:Hmm I will update and move around the community message and site notice to tell PokePower members to visit the page. 16:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :You can remove yourself if you want to, just make sure to add a different user in your place. 16:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I didn't expect this at all :) 17:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC)